


Danse

by UtopyaLaufeyson



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: 40s stucky, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Gay Bucky Barnes, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, pre-war stucky
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28591875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UtopyaLaufeyson/pseuds/UtopyaLaufeyson
Summary: Deux soldats, un week-end de permission, un cours de danse improvisé.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers





	Danse

Steve Rogers ne s’était jamais posé la question de savoir s’il aimait les hommes ou les femmes. C’était évident qu’il aimait les femmes. Cependant, ce qu’il s’était passé la veille bousculait ses certitudes.

Ce soir-là, il était chez lui avec Bucky, et lui parlait de Peggy, de ses espoirs quant à une relation avec elle.

– L’as-tu déjà invitée à danser, au moins ? lui demanda son meilleur ami, avant de s’écrier, devant son silence. Diable, tu ne sais pas danser, Steve ?!  
– Je n’ai jamais eu le temps d’apprendre. rougit Steve, honteux de lui-même.

Bucky leva les yeux au ciel, se leva, et l’attrapa par la main.

– Tes mains. Sur ma taille.  
– Quoi ?  
– Pour l’amour du ciel, veux-tu apprendre, oui ou non ?

Steve soupira, résigné, et posa ses mains sur les hanches de Bucky, tandis que celui-ci passait ses bras autour de ses épaules.

– Pourquoi elle, Steve ? murmura alors Bucky alors qu’il commençait à mener la danse.  
– Je… je ne sais pas. avoua Steve, suivant le mouvement sans même s’en rendre compte.  
– Je veux dire, vous ne vous connaissez que depuis peu de temps.

Steve baissa les yeux. Il détestait quand Bucky lui faisait ce regard-là. Quand ses grands yeux d’un bleu sombre le fixaient, intensément. La commissure de ses lèvres exprimant un rictus, mélange de résignation et de « je sais quelque chose que tu sais pas ». Expression qui ne dura que peu de temps.

– Tu vois, tu danses. lâcha-t-il finalement. L’important c’est de se laisser porter, sans faire attention au reste. Et pour la suite…

Bucky approcha son visage de celui de Steve.

– Pour la suite… commença Steve.  
– Pour la suite… répéta Bucky, son visage encore plus proche.

Alors qu’il sentait le souffle de son meilleur ami contre ses lèvres, Steve paniqua, et le repoussa. Bucky lui jeta un regard blessé et se rassit, finissant son verre de whisky d’une traite.

Alors oui, aujourd’hui, Steve Rogers voyait ses certitudes être bousculées. Et ça le rendait fou. Il n’était pas homosexuel. Non, il ne pouvait pas l’être. Il aimait les femmes. Il aimait Peggy. Alors pourquoi caressait-il ses lèvres, là où le souffle de Bucky les avait frôlées ? Pourquoi avait-il dormi sur le canapé, alors que d’habitude, cela ne le dérangeait pas de partager son lit avec son frère d’armes ? Pourquoi cela faisait-il une heure qu’il observait Bucky dormir ? Qu’il détaillait chaque parcelle parfaite de son visage et de son corps, au point d’en avoir remarqué les larmes séchées sur ses joues ?

Bucky ouvrit les yeux. Ce fut le signal pour que Steve vienne se glisser à ses côtés.

– Pardon, Bucky. Pardon, pardon, pardon… murmura Steve en le prenant dans ses bras.

Et cette fois, il ne le repoussa pas lorsque Bucky rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes. À sa grande surprise, il ne vit aucune différence entre les quelques rares baisers qu’il avait pu échanger avec des femmes (ou plutôt, qu'elles lui avaient volé, ou qu'il avait donné pour le spectacle), et le baiser que lui donnait son meilleur ami. Excepté la passion. Bucky s’accrochait à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, comme s’il ne voulait jamais le laisser partir, comme s’il n’y avait que lui et lui seul.

Alors Steve laissa tomber toutes ses barrières. C’était Bucky, son ami de toujours. Que pouvait-il lui arriver de mal ? D’ailleurs, que faisait-il de mal ? Qui avait décidé que c’était mal que Bucky caresse son torse à travers sa chemise ? Cela serait être un bien piètre dieu que de priver ses fidèles de quelque chose d’aussi doux. Qui avait décidé que c’était mal que Steve lui rende ses caresses, mais en dessous de son pull ? Non, Dieu ne pouvait pas interdire l’amour. Pas s’il était aussi pur, aussi sincère !

Bucky s’attaquait maintenant aux boutons de sa chemise, dévoilant son torse. Steve pensa un court instant à Peggy. Un très court instant. Puis il enleva le pull de Bucky. Sa peau sentait bon. Bucky sentait toujours bon, de toute manière. Steve s’aventura à embrasser doucement le ventre de son ami.

– Steve, si tu savais le nombre de fois où j’ai espéré cela…

Ils s’embrassèrent à nouveau, les mains de Bucky courant sur le corps de Steve, comme s’il avait déjà fait ça toute sa vie. Steve se laissa submerger lorsque Bucky le fit basculer en arrière. Lorsque Bucky grimpa sur lui. Lorsque Bucky lui baissait son pantalon. Il ferma même les yeux. 

– Au cas où tu ne l’aurais pas compris, je t’aime. rit Bucky doucement.  
– Je t’aime aussi, Bucky. souffla Steve.

C’était si simple à dire. Tout coulait de source, à présent.

Steve était désormais nu, son amant, lui aussi nu, contre lui. Ils restèrent plusieurs heures ainsi, leurs doigts parcourant leurs corps respectifs. Ils ne franchirent pas la barrière ultime. Ni l’un ni l’autre n’étaient prêts. Pas encore.

– Je ne te laisserai jamais, Steve.  
– Moi non plus, Bucky.


End file.
